Rias' Shield: The strongest Queen
by xnarutofan12199
Summary: Naruto is found by Sirzechs after he had a bloody encounter with some assassins. Taking Pity on the boy Sirzechs takes Naruto back to the underworld. Will Naruto adapt to his new environment or will the very power that saved him cause him to hurt those most precious to him? (I suck at summary's)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or Highschool DxD this is a purely a little story I decided to create to hopefully inspire more writers.

Also my grammar may suck at points so please bear with me. This also happens to be my first story so **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism is welcome **Flames WILL BE IGNORED!**

Also I am not the best with descriptions so I will skip describing the main characters like Akeno Rias Sirzechs etc. unless they change outfits.

Also check author's notes for more info such as pairings etc. on foot notes.

 **Prologue**

200 Years ago a devastating war ravaged the human world as devils, angels, and fallen angels engaged in a great war. Thousands left dead in the wake both human and supernatural. As the war ended and a pseudo-peace was formed, many devils houses began to bolster their numbers with the new evil piece system in place. The house of gremory being a prominent house in the devil world due to Sirzechs Lucifer formerly known as gremory took up the mantle of Lucifer. It is here where we find Sirzechs in the middle of a heated argument with his mother over the fate of strange devil he found almost 200 years after the war **(1.)** …..

"Mother we must find the people responsible for the harm that has befallen this child" exclaimed Sirzechs.

"I know Sirzechs-kun but we need to first take care of him and ensure that he is indeed alright. We also have to see if we can find his parents." Replied Venelana. At that statement Sirzechs nodded albeit reluctantly.

"You are right mother I just hate that they could do that to the poor child!" exclaimed Sirzechs once again getting a nod from Venelana. The Person they are referring to is nine year old Naruto Uzumaki whom was found surrounded by a handful of dead bodies. At first Sirzechs thought he and the people around were attacked but as Sirzechs got closer he realized that Naruto was the one that did the attacking after a spell on Naruto's body revealed the dead onslaught that Naruto faced.

 _ **(FLASHBACK)**_

Naruto cursed as he was surrounded by assassins of the Ichinoya clan. They had attacked and killed his granduncle Jiraiya and his sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Both had given their lives in the struggle in order to buy Naruto time to escape, however and eight year old boy can only outrun highly trained assassins for so long. Soon fatigue caught up to him and he could not go on any longer as the assassins closed in. Falling to his knee's and panting the boy locked up as the leader of the group drew his weapon and looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry kid, but our master ordered us to kill ya…. I will make it quick so don't move."

At that moment a single thought ran through Naruto's head " _ **KILL THEM ALL!"**_

Startled by the voice he realized it was not his, however this emboldened Naruto and with a sudden surge of power materialized energy so strong it took the shape of a skeletal chest with arms and a skull for a head directly behind him **(2.)**.

Shocked by the sudden developments the assassins quickly snapped out of their shock as their leader ordered them "Attack Fools who knows what the Namikaze did to alter him!"

What proceeded next was a slaughter and young Naruto used his new found power to kill the attackers one by one they were crushed pounded and even ripped in half by the incredible might of the skeleton. Only the leader remained standing but young Naruto was running out of energy and fell to his knee's once more panting harder than last time.

The head assassin took this opportunity to end his task however he sensed a powerful devil nearby. After the tough battle with Naruto he decided the boy will likely die of exhaustion and retreated with Sirzechs appearing in the clearing a few minutes later.

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Having heard a shuffling sound Sirzechs and Venelana turned to see seven year old Rias climbing on the bed and poking the still sleeping Naruto with her finger. Venelana quickly reacted and grabbed Rias before she could wake the sleeping boy

"what do you think you are doing Rias I thought that I taught you better than this" said Venelana Rias had the decency to blush and pout a little bit inadvertently making Sirzechs gush about his "cute little imouto"

"Mou…But mother he looked so cute I had to poke him" replied Rias Venelana in turn looked displeased not only at Rias for being rude and disobeying her teachings but also for the fact she seemed to like the child. Don't get her wrong Venelana did not dislike Naruto quite the contrary she wanted to protect him and help him throught this seemingly rough situation, however not only did they not know this child and what he was capable off baring his ability to use chakra. They also did not know what kind of person he was. There was also the fact that Rias was engaged to Riser and did not need another boy to sway her feeling from developing to the older devil **(3)**.

Snapping out of their musing they turned when they heard Naruto stirring from his rest/ As he blearily opened his eyes he looked towards what looked like an armored redhead male, A busty Brunette woman who appeared to be the oldest if even by a margin and what can be described as a cute mini me of the redhead man. He blushed a bit at his last description of the rooms occupants. Snapping out of his daze he spoke slowly "Hello….. I am Naruto Uzumaki"

Sirzechs quickly responded introducing not only himself but also Venelana and Rias. "Well its nice to meet you all Sirzechs-san, Venelana-sama, Rias-chan"

After that statement Rias actually blushed in a non-embarrassed manner in a long time. Here was a boy her age " _a cute one_ ' a tiny voice in the back of her head said calling her _Rias-CHAN_ and not Gremory heir or Rias-sama. "FINALLY! A person who sees me as Rias! I just hope he keeps me in that light….."She trailed of sadly yet optimistically in her head.

Venelana seeing her daughter's reaction smiled a little at a possible new friend and peerage member for Rias should the boy prove trustworthy and loyal.

"Now then Naruto-kun, let's go discuss what happened with Sirzechs and the other maou"

Naruto's face fell a little at that "Yea" he responded a little scared. …..

 **AUTHORS NOTES/FOOT NOTES:**

Naruto is one year older than Rias and as such he will attend kuoh

Yep that is the susanoo don't worry though he doesn't have the sharingan.

I plan on making riser a **little different** but do not worry he will still be a cunt just a cunt **with reasons** for his actions

Also Pairings well it's going to be a harem but a good one obviously Rias and Akeno are in but the others I'm keeping to myself for now hehehe (you can suggest someone so long as it's with a good reason not just he is hot XD) total harem would be about 7-10 depending on who I decide gets in.

AND done let me know what you guys think about the concept and if you want more if you guys hit me with reviews and pm's wanting more I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible.

Also if anyone is interesting in **co-authoring** the story with me (a.k.a me giving idea's and the person writing in better detail and offering other idea's) pm me and I will get back to you within a day or two at most.

If you wish to use this story concept to make your own version of the story please give credit and pm me a link so I can enjoy your work too!

Other than that enjoy the first chap and have a good one guys!


	2. Friendships Born And A Fallen Threat

**Welcome back guys sorry for the delay I wanted to get this chapter out Monday last week however I had to double shift all last week so I never got the chance to sit down and write.**

 **Now on to reviews/ concerns**

 _ **Do not worry I will make the chapters longer at least 3-5k words per chapter**_ **.** **The reason I made the prologue so short was that it was an experiment to see if the story would take off.**

 **Furthermore** _ **I want to**_ **update bi-weekly (once every two weeks usually Mondays)**

 **Secondly I am making Naruto a mix of Cannon (His unbreakable will and love for friends/precious people) However he will be much smarter and slightly less forgiving, Only forgiving those whom he sees as redeemable.  
**

**About pairings well I just don't know for sure the whole harem but I have a few worked out so far. Those are Rias, Akeno, Sona (based on his intellect she will be attracted), Kurumi Tokisaki (date a live), Kuroka (I mean she is one of my favs), and Ophis (She would be attracted to power and defeating great red)**

 **For those I am unsure about: Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Mia (monster musume), and Serafall**

 **Not in the Harem: Grayfia (she is with Sirzechs sorry) Venelana (mother figure)**

 _ **Now enough with that lets get to the story this will be the last chapter that is under 3k words.**_

After Naruto agreed to follow Sirzechs and Grayfia they lead him to a library room where two of the other Satan's where waiting.

Naruto looked at them warily before speaking. "Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki… What are your names?"

Sirzechs quickly introduced them. "They are Serafall Leviathan, and Adjuka Beelzebub." Serafall is a childish looking woman with big breasts and a lithe body she was wearing mostly pink magical girl outfit that had splashes of white near the skirt and a pink magical girl hat on her head. Her hair was set into two ponytails.

Adjuka in return looked more regal and handsome with a mysterious aura about him. He has light green hair with blue eyes and a face that some could consider bishonen in appearance, his outfit consisted of a dark green cape that went down to his ankles and a pair of bluish green pants. Each of the maou nodded when their name was called with Falbium nodding lazily.

After introductions were exchanges all the maou quickly became serious.

"Now Naruto I know that you are strong and so far you have behaved in a manner that deems you friendly but we must uncover the events surrounding your battle with those assassins." Stated Sirzechs before Serafall followed after him "We know you have access to chakra but my question is how? We know that humans can gain access to chakra but those are sages who have been in tune with nature and their inner spiritual energy's. Furthermore we can sense Phenex devil magic inside of you"

Naruto looked a little shocked at the claim. Not at the chakra oh no he was taught at an early age that he can harness that energy to enhance his body and use it for ninjutsu or so his granduncle Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei told him.

No he was shocked at the devil magic in him, as far as he knew his father Minato never told him about such ability. Minato only helped with Naruto's sacred gear before mysteriously vanishing.

While Naruto had been saddened by his father leaving he still managed to get over it with the help of Jiraiya and his sensei.

After processing what the Satans told him he responded "All I know was that I was born with the ability to mold and use chakra… My father always told me that my mother gave that gift to me, however I have never met her"

All the Satans looked saddened at the boy's lack of a mother. "Then tell us about the ability Sirzechs talked about. The one with the huge etherous skeleton that you apparently used against those assassins" Asked Adjuka

"Ah yes the Susanoo my father gave me a sacred gear he found. He told me it was ancient and powerful so he gave it to me for my birthday" Responded Naruto

"Also he told me that I will unlock it when I was older but that I should be careful with its power and not misuse it" Naruto added as an afterthought

"Interesting I will look into this sacred gear and see if I can find any info on it" Adjuka stated before leaving via magic circle.

Serafall then asked him of his whisker marks making Grayfia, and Sirzechs face palm while Naruto looked embarrassed.

After that whole Fiasco they told a maid to get Naruto some fresh clothes and some food. A few hours later we find Naruto in the Gremory residence's garden sitting on a tree staring out at the vast land surrounding the massive estate.

He heard soft footsteps and looked down at the base of the tree to find Rias and another girl with her. The girl had glasses which in his opinion added emphasis to her violet eyes which reminded him of Serafall. The other girl also had her hair in a short bob cut, and while her chest was not as big as Rias' developing bust she still had breasts exceeding girls her age being only slightly smaller than Rias' own.

They both smiled up at him and beckoned him to follow them. He jumped down from the tree and landed near them.

"Naruto-kun this is Sona Sitri" stated Rias "Pleasure to meet you Sona-chan"

Sona blushed a bit at his Blasé was of addressing her however it was not unwelcome. "Yes nice to meet you as well Naruto-sa – no I'm calling you Naruto-kun if that is alright with you?" asked Sona.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically in return with a grin on his face. After a suggestion to play hide and seek they went off and hide for a bit with Naruto being the seeker.

After traversing the forest he heard a scream what he came across was a man with slicked back black hair a black leather vest and pants combo and violet eyes holding a light spear in his hand. He also had 4 black wings on his back. Rias and Sona where hiding behind a small boulder.

"Come out little devils so I can KILL YOU! AHAHA" Yelled the strange man. Naruto Rushed into the clearing and addressed the man "Hey you that are you doing to Rias-chan and Sona-chan!"

That seemed to get the fallens attention as he introduced himself as Raziel a four winged fallen angel. He also announced his intentions " Oh I am going to kill those two little devil shits and parade their body to my boss… oh how happy he will be with them gone." Raziel announced loudly

Hearing what fate may await his friends Naruto charged up his body with chakra and prepared his Susanoo for a fight. The fallen struck first and launched several light spears at Naruto at high speed. However Naruto was fast enough to evade the spears with moderate ease. He In return dashed forward and leapt at the fallen with a fast jab at his opponents face. However this is no weakling and the angel Dodged and retaliated with a devastating right hook hitting Naruto in the stomach, causing Naruto to fly into the ground cratering it.

"hmmph Trash should really know its place… Now onto you two." Raziel Taunted once more preparing a light spear to kill both the heiresses. Suddenly he felt a massive spike in power behind him as his danger sense screamed at him to jump away, and with good reason too as Naruto's Susanoo fist impacted behind him.

Looking towards Naruto he saw A hulking torso of the susanoo except it was different that last time. This susanoo gained a red-orange tinge glow, there is also that fact that this time it wasn't a skeleton but developed version that had muscle and more mass to the overall appearance of the susanoo.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" yelled out Raziel voicing not only his but Rias and Sona's own thoughts.

He didn't expect a response but he got one in the form of a demonic voice that sounded similar to Naruto **"YOUR DEATH!"**

 **AND DONE**

 **So yea guys sorry again for the late chapter but most of what I wanted to say is at the beginning of the chapter Feel free to review or pm me with questions or reasons for any girl you feel should be in the harem (WITH REASONS not just that she is hot)**

 **Also it has come to my attention that it is possible that a category 4 hurricane might hit southern Florida (where I live) if that is the case I don't know when I can update again. It all depends on the damage done and how long internet, power, etc. is gone.**

 **UNTILL NEXT TIME have a good one guys!**


	3. Resurrected: The Strongest Queen is born

**Hey guys sorry for the long update but life caught up to me and I couldn't update when I wanted to. To make up for that I am going to put out this chapter, this will be 2.7k words to start of the longer chapters in this story.**

 **Anyways onto the questions in reviews.**

 **Issei will** **not** **get a harem he will get** **one girl** **(Not decided) HOWEVER I am still deciding what I should do with him.**

 **The harem for now is : Rias, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Kurumi Tokisaki, Kuroka, Ophis, Mei ( Naruto), Miya (sekirei), Karasuba (Sekirei), and Illya (fate/kalied prisma illya)**

 **Maybe In harem: Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Seilah (fairytale), Tiamat, Asia, and Mia**

 **I am also open to suggestions, however they need to a good reason to go along with the girl suggested.**

 **Not in Harem: Grayfia, and, Venelana.**

 **Anyways onto the Story!**

Naruto glared at Raziel through Golden yellow eyes. Raziel for his part was in a state of shock. 'This kid… WHAT THE HELL IS HE?!'

Naruto spoke slowly but his voice was full of hate and angers "You want to kill them don't you… WELL YOU CAN'T!" With those words uttered he launched off the ground cratering it with the force of takeoff.

Raziel barely had time to react as he flew straight up into the air narrowly missing the spectral fist of Naruto's susanoo. Naruto jumped after him striking him in his winged back causing Raziel to smash into a row of trees. Raziel looked at Naruto with rage in his eyes, but if you look closely you can see the fear in them as well.

Getting up slowly Raziel nearly shouted in pain when he noticed the pain his back had; looking at his back he noticed that he had his wings broken and that they were laced with a magic that increased the pain in the area.

Forming as Hundreds of light spears above his head he aimed them at Naruto and both the heiresses. "DIE DEVIL SCUM"

Naruto widened his eyes when he saw that. Quickly dashing toward the two heiresses he used his susanoo to block the spears from hitting Rias and Sona. A giant smoke cloud went up and Raziel smirked thinking he killed the three children.

He was about to celebrate when he saw that Sirzechs, Serafall, Venelana, and Lord Gremory with their peerages showed up after sensing the buildup of Naruto and Raziel's energies. He found his throat in Sirzechs hands and he was squeezing hard. Pure rage emanated from Sirzechs and Serafall's bodies however before they can kill the fallen they heard crying and heavy breathing.

Turning their attention momentarily from the four winged fallen angel they saw a partially destroyed susanoo with Naruto being impaled through the right kidney by a light spear that was slowly dissipating. Blood was oozing out of his wounds at a rapid rate.

Rias and Sona was both fine however they were looking at Naruto with tears in their eyes and, a few moments later they noticed Naruto slowly swaying forwards Rias leapt into action and caught him his head landing on her shoulders.

Rias shouted in despair and Sirzechs turned to kill the fallen but he noticed he wasn't there anymore.

Cursing inside his head he turned towards all the peerages and said "FIND HIM! I want him Alive!"

All the peerages immediately rushed to complete the task. Serafall rushed towards Sona who was crying.

"SONA-CHAN! What happened!?"

Sona responded with sadness evident in her voice "h-he leap-t in front… of the spears..." As she was speaking tears started to leak from her eyes, however Rias was balling her eyes out "NARUTO-KUN! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

As Rias was wracked with tears the adults looked on sadly with Venelana even sobbing at the death of the young boy.

"We can bring him back" Sirzechs stated sadly

"We can but me and your father have no pieces left, Grayfia said she had no interest in building a peerage and you have used your pieces as well" replied Venelana wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I think I know someone who can have revived him but she doesn't have her evil pieces yet…" Serafall said from a distance. The three Gremory's looked at each other before forming an "O" with their mouths.

Sirzechs was the first to speak after that "Let's put his body in a special seal and revive him when Rias get her evil pieces from Adjuka in two months."

At that all the present adults nodded. Now the hard task came which was to tell Rias the news that her friend won't be waking up at least not for two months.

 _ **TIMESKIP TWO MONTHS**_

We find Rias being accompanied by her parents and Sirzechs standing in front of Naruto's preserved body. The last two months had been hard on Rias after her parents explained the situation she cried for 2 days straight but on the third day she left her room with a new found determination.

When they asked her about her sudden change in mood she said a special friend of Naruto visited her and told her to be strong and to bring him back. After several failed attempts at getting her to tell them who Naruto's "Special friend" was they just gave up and took her to get her evil pieces a few weeks later.

"Rias honey you remember how to use the pieces correct?" Venelana asked her daughter.

"Yes kaa-san" Replied Rias without even looking towards her mother.

Stepping forwards and removing the seal that kept Naruto's body preserved she took out an evil piece. This was no ordinary evil piece. This was one of her two mutated pieces, her queen piece.

While her mother had been adamant on Rias using her mutated bishop instead Rias told her mother something that she will not forget anytime soon.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

We are currently with Rias and her mother in the room with Naruto's body.

"Rias you shouldn't use your most powerful piece in him maybe your bishop would fit him better?" Venelana asked. You see she has been trying to talk Rias out of this decision for a day now.

"No… I can't just pick another piece for him… He is my savior, m-my only other friend besides Sona-chan.." Rias' lips quivered a bit.

"He deserves my most valuable piece… MY QUEEN!" At that exclamation Venelana couldn't help but let a proud and happy smile grace her delicate features. Rias cared so much for the boy.

"Go ahead darling bring back your new queen"

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Rias took a deep breath before placing the queen piece on Naruto's stomach.

"I Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory call forth thyn soul to serve me as my new queen!"

With those words said a red light emanated from that room. After the light died down Naruto twitches a bit and blearily opens his eyes.

"W-what?"

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Rias before she glomped him.

At first Naruto was confused on what was going on but then he was hit with the past memories of his fight with Raziel. Nearly knocking Rias down he locked around ready to fight however all he saw was Venelana smiling at him.

"What happened? Where did Raziel go?" Naruto asked while still looking around.

Venelana became serious. That was something that Naruto noticed immediately.

"Well Naruto-kun… You died" At those words Naruto's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets

"WHAT?! B-But I'm right here! "Naruto yelled back in confusion.

"Your sacred gear saved Rias-chan and Sona-chan but at the cost of your life. While that susanoo of yours blocked almost all the spears one of them made it through and hit you in the right kidney." Venelana told the shell shocked Naruto.

"You bled to death before we could heal you. In the confusion and panic caused by your condition Raziel escaped. We placed your body in that special case to preserve it until Rias could get her evil pieces to revive you."

Naruto stayed silent digesting the information when a light bulb lit above his head.

"You said resurrected am I some form of undead creature now?" Naruto asked with curiosity in his voice.

"No, you did however become a devil and a servant of Rias"

SERVANT

That word left a bad taste in his mouth as he looked towards Rias with a somewhat hurt look in his face.

"So I am your servant now huh…" His question was directed towards Rias. At this point seeing where the situation was going Rias responded with passion and conviction in her voice

"NO! You are not a servant you are my savior… My precious friend and the man that will stand by my side!"

Venelana held a shocked expression at Rias' proclamation, and while she knew that Rias did not truly know the impact her words can have. She nonetheless felt great pride swell in her chest at her daughters' words and the passion in her voice.

Naruto for the most part stared at her as if trying to find hidden intentions. After a minute of staring he allowed a small smile to grace his features.

'She cares huh… She reminds me so much of you kuru-chan' Naruto thoughts being unknown to the other occupants in the room.

"Well then lady Gremory, I will hold you to those words" Naruto said while sending a grin her way.

"No Naruto-kun , call me Rias-chan… Just like you always called me." Rias replied with a small blush on her cheeks at being addressed in such a respectful manner by her new queen.

"Well then let's go and talk to Sirzechs and get some more clothes and a room for you." Venelana said while pointing towards the door.

About 20 minutes later we find Naruto wearing some black sweatpants with stripes on the side of the legs. He had simple dark orange T-Shirt on that had the graphic design of a samurai warrior drawing his blade as Sakura pedals fall around him. On his feet were a pair of black Nike Free runs. When Rias First saw him she blushed so red that she actually passed out with a small nosebleed, Venelana looked at him with approval shinning in her eyes. After all she picked that outfit so Naruto was not overwhelmed by high class devil culture.

Serafall was with Sirzechs when Naruto , Rias, and Venelana showed up. Lord Gremory arrived a few minutes later.

Despite her childish personality Serafall was in fact a 200+ year old female devil. Not only that but her adult form was considered to be one of the most beautiful women in the world being matched only by Gabriel in heaven and Grayfia coming at a close second.

 _ **In Serafall's mind**_

Serafall was currently mind raping Naruto. 'OH MY GOD' She yelled internally. 'He looks so much better in those clothes oh my I can't wait until he gets older.'

 _ **Back to normal**_

"Why hello there cutie I still haven't thanked you for saving so-tan from the meannie" As Serafall said this she struck a cute yet oddly seductive pose with her tongue poking out of her lips in a childish manner.

"N-no problem ma'am" Naruto replied a bit stiffly.

"Oh none of that ma'am stuff call me sera-chan!" The bubbly maou responded back with yet another pose. This time however Naruto noticed how big her breasts where despite her child like body.

While most people would have assumed that the maou was just being childish those that knew her intimately were narrowing their eyes at her.

'What are you planning Serafall' where Grayfia's thoughts

'Hmmm could it be that Sera-chan has developed an interest in Naruto-kun?' Sirzechs internally voiced his thoughts

'Why do I feel the need to blast Serafall-sama away with my power of destruction' ….. Do I Really need to say whose thoughts those were….

"Th-thank you Serafall-sa *ahem* Sera-chan" Naruto replied. At that Serafall cheered up and smiled at him.

"AHEM. Onto business hmm sera-chan" Sirzechs said.

"Right"

"Now Naruto explain what happened in the forest with that fallen angel" Sirzechs told him.

For the next ten minutes Naruto explained how he was hanging out in the tree's in the outer garden when Rias and Sona approached him. He told them how they introduced each other and then they all agreed to play hide and seek. Naruto told them he heard a scream in the distance and quickly rushed towards them fearing that Rias or Sona may have been hurt.

He told them of his brief fight with Raziel before he activated his Susanoo. Sirzechs narrowed his eyes a bit at how both Rias and Naruto described his new Susanoo.

'Hmm perhaps the sacred gear evolves depending on the level of strength of Naruto's opponent's.' Sirzechs thought to himself while paying attention to Naruto.

"And that's all I remember until Rias-chan revived me as her.. queen piece right?" Queried Naruto.

"Yes Naruto-kun" replied Rias

"Well in that case I will speak to Adjuka about these new developments and see if we can find a way to train you." Lord Gremory Spoke for the first time in the meeting.

"You will train me? How? I already learned how to use my chakra all I need to do is practice my abilities and control, maybe even evolve my susanoo some more." Naruto asked while looking visibly confused

Venelana looked towards him with a serious expression

"Well Naruto-kun you may have your own abilities but learning new ones can't be a bad thing right?" At that statement Naruto nodded seeing the truth in her words.

"Also you now represent Rias-chan and the gremory when you were converted into her queen, after all you don't want Rias-chan to be hurt or humiliated because of your actions hmm?" Once those words left Venelana's mouth Naruto widened his eyes in shock before they returned to normal, however you could see the fire burning behind those blue orbs.

"You are right. How could I forget that. After all me and Rias-chan are going to be standing side by side in the future huh?" he replied with a small yet sweet smile gracing his features as he looked towards a now furiously blushing Rias.

"HoHo kiddo calm down there you guys just met after all" Joked Lord Gremory, however you can hear the seriousness in his voice. Sirzechs cringed slightly as he was reminded of Rias' engagement to Raiser.

"Tou-san… Don't talk to him like that!" Rias surprised many including herself at her outburst. "He is my queen and more importantly that makes him OUR family"

"Hmmm Ri-chan really likes this one" Lord Gremory muttered to himself.

"You are right Ri-chan. Gomen Naruto-kun" Lord Gremory apologized feeling genuinely bad. After all he didn't mean to sound like an asshole to the young Uzumaki.

"Uh it's alright" Naruto Replied awkwardly.

"Anyways Ri-chan why don't you take Naruto-kun here to see your anime collection" Lord Gremory suggested.

"YES!" Exclaimed Rias all the while looking like a kid that was told they would be having blueberry pie for desert… mmm blueberry pie… *ahem*

"C'mon Naru-kun let me show you my favorite show!" While Naruto and Rias were too busy to notice Rias' slipup the adults all reacted differently

'Hahaha…. WAIT WHAT.. NARU-KUN, oh it's on red-chan!' Serafall mentally screamed in her head at realizing she may very well have competition.

'Interesting…' Were Grayfia's thoughts.

"My Ria-tan is getting boys into her room now Noooo-OOOO!" Sirzechs wailed in despair before getting his cheek pinched hard by Grayfia who sported an annoyed look on her face.

"Sirzechs-sama please act your age!" Yelled out Grayfia

 _ **With Naruto and Rias**_

Rias' room to put it quite bluntly was an otaku's heaven. Anime posters and figures littered the walls and shelves all from popular anime's according to Rias.

He also spotted a poster with what looked like Serafall and it read "To my favorite fan Ri-chan – signed Super Magical Girl Levia-tan"

"Uh Rias what's that from?" Queried Naruto

"Oh that is from the show Magical Girl Levia-tan. It's basically a show where Serafall-sama is a magical girl who fights bad guys!" Rias replied enthusiastically.

"Hmm lets watch some I'm curious now" Naruto said while making his way to the bed.

Rias couldn't believe her luck her queen was interested in one of her favorite shows in which her favorite Satan (apart from her brother) starred in.

'HEHEHEHEHEHEHHAHAHHWHHHAHA' Rias laughed in her head at the fact Naruto didn't know the fun he was in for.

 _ **END**_

 **Welp hope you guys enjoyed as I said before I am a new author so I am getting used to typing longer chapters and being more descriptive. Hopefully I will have an update by next Monday, if not then the week after for sure.**

 **As Always Constructive criticism and idea's are welcome.**

 **Cya Folks!**


	4. Wonderful News And A Fallen Visits

**HELLO Everyone I am finally back. I got to say I'm so glad that you guys understand and even sending such kinds words through p.m.'s and reviews. I honestly expected nothing but indifference glad to see that so many people love the story!**

 **Any ways I took a peek at the story followers and I was shocked not just by the number, but by the people who followed the story itself. Icon of sin, . , Kurono dono, and subzero wolf. You guys were honestly some of my favorite authors out there and to see you guys like the story enough to follow and review. It honestly brought a tear to my eye. Also me and my father wish to offer a huge thank you for the wonderful words you guys said!**

 **ANYWAYS enough rambling time for the final harem**

 **Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Miya Asama, Illya von einzbern, Xenovia, and Koneko**

 **Now the reason for the cutback was that I actually want them to have a good believable relationship.**

 **Again thank you all for the support and without further ado lets GOOO!**

 **1 Year later**

It has been a year since Naruto has joined the gremory family as Rias' new Queen Piece. Along the way they encountered a Girl by the name of Akeno Himejima. She became Rias' new mutated bishop piece after they not only saved her from the cruel Himejima clan but also gave her a home and a new family of her own.

 **FLASHBACK 6 Months Ago**

Akeno himejima was not having a good day after the death of her mother, the himejima clan decided they did not want an impure one in their clan ranks. As such she was finally hunted by her grand uncle. Akeno was a girl with long beautiful black hair and purple eyes. She had creamy smooth skin and a very well developed figure for a girl her age. She was currently wearing a dirty and slightly damaged miko outfit she got from her mother's old shrine.

'Why?! Why do they hate me so much?' were akeno's words as she ran as fast as she could from her persuers.

"Get back here _Akeno-chan_ and maybe I will make your death painless!" yelled akeno's granduncle as he and 5 more clan members were running with their blessed swords drawn.

"No stay away" Akeno screamed as she ran into a wall.

' No thi-this can't be a dead end' Akeno screamed furiously in her head.

"We got you now you filthy half breed" another member of the himejima clan exclaimed.

"DIE!" yelled Akeno's granduncle

" **SUSANOO!** "

All of a sudden a massive ethereal arm slammed into the path of the clan members.

Once the smoke cleared up They saw something that shocked them to their core. Towering 3 stories high was a lightly armored warrior that can be described as godly. Light samurai plating covered its orange colored chest as its arms looked more heavily armored that the chest. On its head was a traditional samurai helmet except that it appeared to be more armored and decorated. In the forehead of the armored helmet the kanji for Susanoo.

The Himejima clan were no fools, they had seen the legendary sacred gear during the great war between angel, fallen, and devils. After all it was a fellow himejima who wielded the gear in order to defend from attacks by the supernatural world.

After the war ended the gear seemingly disappeared as did the himejima clan member who wielded it. Since then the world had forgotten its existence. But the himejima did not.

"Kami… That's the Susanoo. Quick fools do not anger him he can end us on a whim." Akeno's Granduncle warned his fellow members.

"Hmmmm you seem to know Naruto's Susanoo. Now tell me why were you trying to kill this beauty?" asked another male Macgreggor Mathers if their guess was correct. The situation was dire.

"I am Macgreggor Mathers, and this is Rias-sama's queen Naruto Uzumaki" Macgreggor introduced himself as well as Naruto and Rias whom was currently behind Naruto in his Susanoo

"Shit. Listen this is between us and the girl. There is no need for devils like you to interfere after all she is a fallen hybrid." Akeno's Granduncle explained.

"Bullshit you aren't killing a pretty lady in my watch you old fart." Naruto countered with an absolutely terrifying visage on his face.

"Well tough luck kid you are on himejima land we have a right to govern here not you." Another bolder clan member argued back.

"Quiet you fool!" Roared Akeno's Granduncle

" Hmm see the old man recognized this gear" Naruto lazily waved.

"How about you get the fuck out of here and you don't have to deal with my Susanoo?" Naruto questioned while getting ready for a battle

"You dare you runt! Get him men!" The same clan member as before said as a charge of the other 3 members ran at Naruto hoping to cut him down.

"Fools/ **Fools"** Both Naruto and the Susanoo said at the same time.

The first member got crushed immediately by the Susanoo's Mighty arms his body being squashed flatly with a large crunch.

The next two were punched into a building and with a mighty roar Naruto's Susanoo demolished the building crushing them to death. The last one was the unluckiest. He was the one to order that charge and let's just say a human being can only be stretched so far before they tear.

"Kami-sama" was the only reply that Akeno's Granduncle could utter at the carnage the Susanoo caused in mere seconds.

"It is just as the stories claim… Fine boy you can have the girl but if you ever bring her back she is fair game." Akeno's granduncle said as he turned away to report this development to the clan.

"Well then come young Akeno lets get going" MacGreggor said as he prepared a magic circle. Akeno looked unsure for a second before Naruto smiled kindly to her and offered a hand, one that she kindly accepted with a small blush. While this was going on Rias pouted at Naruto's back (not that he can see).

" Mou naru-kun you never hold my hand anymore" Rias stated with a pout and a cute glare.

"Geez fine ri-hime get over here" Naruto said with a smile while signaling rias over. Rias immediately jumped on his back and laid her chin on his shoulders with a content smile. Akeno saw this and gave a small glare at Rias.

'This isn't over' she thought with a small smile on her face.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"When are we going to the human world ri-hime?" Naruto asked as he watched some magical girl levia-tan a show that quickly became his favorite.

Don't get him wrong Naruto is not a pervert, but he has a very healthy appreciation for the human body. This led him to watch the magical girl show not just for the plot but also for the "PLOT". He, Rias, and Akeno were planning on attending the human world in one of their recently acquired territories in kuoh town.

The academy they planned on attending was called Kuoh academy a school that until recently was an all-girls school. He was to be the first male student admitted.

"We are planning to go tomorrow since tou-san and kaa-san want to talk to us."

"Did they what about?" Naruto asked curiously

At that statement Rias became serious

"It's about Riser" She said in a grave tone.

"What does that stupid chicken want now" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

Being the queen in Rias' peerage he was told of the marriage situation with Riser. At first he was furious at Rias for withholding the info from him but when Venelana explained that Rias did not know until they day they told him. Well let's just say the relationship was a bit strained with the Gremory's and Naruto.

"I don't know but this meeting has to do with that contract." Rias stated

"Well let's be ready then." Naruto replied as he and Rias got ready for the impending meeting.

 **1 Hour later**

We find Naruto, Rias, Akeno, Venelana, Sirzechs and Lord Gremory in the meeting room of the Gremory Castle. The Room spared no expense as it was designed for meetings between important political figures and the Gremory Clan.

"We know what we are here for so let's discuss this" Naruto stated in a neutral tone.

Lord Gremory and Venelana winced a bit at this tone. Not because of the tone, It has more to do with how Naruto treated them. While He didn't treat them badly he treated them with too much respect. Over the time Naruto was here he endeared himself not only to Lord Gremory and Venelana but also the maids and even the soldiers for his sunny smile and mischievous nature. After the announcement of Rias' marriage to Riser he gave them the cold shoulder. He still treated everyone with respect and even gave a few sunny smile everyone and a while but it was never the same. The trust that had been built with the Gremory's had been broken by a contract.

"Yes my boy we have discussed the contract with Lord and Lady Phenex" Venelana stated.

"And what came of it?" Rias asked hopefully

"Well Rias the contract is broken" Lord Gremory Stated with a small smile.

At that both Rias and Naruto cheered and hugged each other with Rias Crying happy tears. Akeno herself had a small smile on her face.

"However"

At those words both stopped their moment and they dreaded the next words that will come out Lord Gremory's mouth.

"You will have to marry an equally powerful high class devil. Now before you freak out young Naruto here can qualify if he can get the high class rank." Lord Gremory stated with a grin.

Both Rias and Naruto looked at each other shocked but that soon turned into joy, Well for Rias at least. Naruto did not know what to feel. While he did like Rias and would not be opposed to marrying her. What will Kurumi say? Would she try to kill him for not waiting for her or would she allow him to move on without repercussions? At that moment however he was interrupted by kiss to his cheek.

"You heard that Naru-kun. We can get married in the future!" Rias exclaimed

Akeno looked on a bit saddened. Sure she was extremely happy that her king didn't have to marry a douche-bag. On the other hand the boy she has a crush on Might be taken away by said king. In her mind she said that she doesn't deserve such an amazing person after all she was a _dirty hybrid._

Naruto looked towards Akeno and saw her sad expression. He was no fool he knew Akeno held some feelings for him after she was saved by him. So after his moment with Rias was over he went to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Ah come on Ake-chan don't be sad." He said with a smile that told her everything she needed to know.

Naruto Uzumaki acknowledged her feelings. She definitely will not give up she will show him that they belong together, however she won't trample on Rias' feeling either. She was deep in thought as the meeting went on.

"Yes well Rias we spoke to Sirzechs who in turn spoke to the 72 pillar council. He said that as long as you marry a high class devil equal to or stronger that Riser they will provide the support needed to cancel the marriage without repercussion." Lord Gremory said

"A duel will be held between your chosen husband to be and Riser to determine whether they be worthy and strong. Should that person you choose fail you will marry riser should you win he will annul the contract. In other words Naruto-kun you better get started on your training!" Venelana smiled sweetly at him

" I won't let you are the Gremory down" Naruto said with gusto as a fire in his eyes was lit.

"Good my boy" Lord Gremory said with a smirk

 **20 Minutes Later**

"I can't believe it Naru-kun we can finally be rid of that asshole!" Rias said.

"Yes ri-hime but that means I have to train harder so our down time will be cut a bit. But don't worry I will still hang out with you" Naruto responded with a grin.

After their small talk they went to bed or to be more accurate Naruto's bed. Rias and Naruto always shared a bed a few months after Naruto joined her peerage. A few months after Akeno joined her peerage she sneaked into Naruto's bed only to find Rias there too. After many questions and a small cat fight the next morning hey all agreed to share the same bed.

 **Training Ground: The Next Day**

" **Susanoo** " came the cry as Naruto activated his sacred gear.

Throughout the last year he has been training not only his susanoo but his other skills. While He was strong and fast before when he received his training from Sarutobi and Jiraiya, he only got stronger and faster under Sirzechs training regime. He started at first with physical exercises such as pushups, sit-ups, weight training, and endurance runs. After his body was at its peak in physicality (Something Rias and Akeno _REALLY APPRECIATED)_

He moved on to chakra control exercises. He started with meditation and calming the flow of his chakra, then he moved on to magic and magic control improving so much that Sirzechs even praised him by saying "If you keep improving at this rate you will surpass Grayfia in a few decades"

Now Naruto was never arrogant but that claim really boosted his confidence which in turn drove him to become the strongest queen. Not just for his own self or even Rias but it's to find _HIM_ and get the answers he needs.

After that training he would alternate with physical, mental, control, and Susanoo exercises. He even received some classes from Venelana on controlling his emotions and strategies for combat.

"And done" Naruto said as he wiped the sweat away from his face with a towel.

"Ara, ara Naru-chan you joined the devils?" A seductive voice was heard from behind.

Turning around with a speed that was not seen before he saw someone whom he thought he would never see again, After all how many people in the world have heterochromia eyes especially one that has a clock in it…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **And done guys hope you enjoyed the chapter I know It was a bit short but I'm getting in the groove again and hopefully I can start the longer chapters soon.**

 **A lot of things happened Akeno making an appearance Rias getting surprisingly good news about the whole Riser Debacle, and even a mysterious Guest arriving at Naruto's training session. Will this person be friends or foe?**

 **As always that's the final harem for now BUT there might be new characters having one night flings. Depends on the character and if I feel it is relevant to the story.**

 **The next chapter will be really serious with actually plot unveiling and sad moments so be ready!**

 **Remember Drop reviews and pm's with your thoughts and as always have a wonderful day!**


	5. Reunited

**Hello everyone sorry for the lack of updates but I got promoted in my job and I havent really had much free time to do so. Anyways I wasnted to adress some reviews in which people asked for serafall back in the harem. And well Fine you guys convinced me soooooo yea.**

 **She is now back in the harem I'm curious though. Would you guys want to see a fem Itachi added to the story? She would be a love interest but the story will take a different turn. If you are interested simply review it and Ill count it up in the next update.**

 **Harem for now is: Rias, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Kurumi tokisaki, ophis, Kuroka, Karasuba, Miya Asama, Xenovia , Koneko, and Illya Von Einzbernz**

 **As always take care and review what you think of the possible Fem Itachi. She will also be on par with Rias and akeno interms of relationship status with him. Now onto the story.**

 **LAST TIME ON Rias' Shield The Strongest Queen**

 **After the training exersizes her would alternate with physical, mental, control, and susanoo exercizes. He even received some classes from venelana on controling his emotions and starategies for combat.**

 **"And done" Naruto said while wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.**

" **Ara ara, Naru-chan I see you joined the devils." A seductive voice said from behind him.**

 **Turning around with a speed he had never displayed before he saw someone he thought he would never see again. After all how many people have heterochromia eyes especially one with a clock in it.**

 **Now**

"Ku-kurumi." Naruto said in a shocked voice.

"Ara you still recognize me after all these years?" Kurumi said in slight awe.

"I Honestly thought you would forget about little ole me considering your age…" She then continued.

"That doesn't matter now all I know is that you are a devil and father has taken a large interest in you. He even called you "The Gremory's shield." Kurumi stated rather curiously.

"Oh and who is your father… And how does he know so much about me and Rias-chan." Naruto said narrowing his eyes on her. She may have been a childhood friend but right now she is showing herself to be someone who knows about the supernatural. 'Come to think of it she did always have weird eyes… I wonder what she really is'

"Ara well Naru-chan my father is… Azazel the governor of the fallen angels." While kurumi said this she exposed her wings. Six sets of wings to be exact.

'DAMN' Naruto said in his mind. While he himself might be able to kill a fallen angel with two maybe even 3 sets of wings a seraph is said to be on par with an ultimate class devil.

"If you are looking to fight _fallen_ I will not go down quietly. You may have me alone but you cannot possibly fight off the entire underworld." Naruto said with grit teeth. He knew this fallen angel could kill him easily but if he could hold out till the guards arrived or if he convinced her that fighting him was not a smart option than maybe he could live another day.

"Ara ara, Naru-chan why would I fight you? I am merely here to talk and if possible _observe_ you" Naruto did not like the way she said observe, It reminded him too much of a certain sadist rook in Rias' Peerage.

"If you are not here to fight I suggest you leave." Naruto stated coldly.

'Why is he so hostile. Have the devils made him weary of us already' Kurumi was contemplating her next option. Should she leave and return with no info or perhaps convince him she was not a threat?

"Naruto… I don't know what the devils told you but not all of us fallen angels are evil and cruel." She stated with a serious tone emphasized by her mention of his name rather than his nickname.

"Oh really then explain how one of your four winged assholes came and tried to kill Rias-chan and Sona-chan… He would have succeeded if not for my interference." Naruto snarled back at her.

"What?! Who was it! If any fallen attack devils unprovoked they are to be killed immediately!" Kurumi Yelled back Furious that someone dare attack a devil much less Naruto of all people.

"Raziel was his name." Naruto said in a calmer tone that before.

'Wait a minute wasn't Raziel banished a few years ago for his involvement in the death of a young devil and his guards" Kurumi racked her brain for an answer.

"I remember him yes… He was banished after he escaped his execution. He killed a younger middle class devil and his guards while he visited the human realm" Kurumi stated,

"Yea well that basterd almost killed Rias and Sona…" Naruto said lowly.

"Does that mean he was beaten back by you Naruto?" Kurumi asked feeling a momentary boost of pride for Naruto.

"No… He killed me after I accessed my sacred gear Susanoo and took the brunt of the damage. One spear made it through and It hit me after I dived after Rias." He stated with a hint of anger.

'HE KILLED NARUTO?!' Kurumi at this point was absolutely livid. So much so that she was Releasing a large amount of magical power giving her a darker appearance and forming a clock not unlick the big ben in London.

'Wh-what POWER!' Naruto said while subtly preparing to run should the situation become a fight.

One thing that the two didn't know was that Sirzechs felt the power and immediately made his way to the garden intent on ending this trespasser.

 **Castle Kitchen**

All the maids felt the power and ran to safe rooms. These rooms were designed in case of attack by outside forces in all 72 pillar houses to prevent casualties among servants and other people visiting. Grayfia did the opposite; she was currently running full speed to the garden where the presence was felt.

 **Garden with Naruto and Kurumi**

" Im sorry Naru-chan" Kurumi said she saw how Naruto was inching away from her and building up his own magical power to defend himself.

"I didn't mean to unleash that much power, but you have to understand that Raziel is already a criminal and for him to attack you. Unacceptable!" Kurumi said with passion.

"What are you doing trespassing here Daughter of Azazel?" A powerful voice belonging to Sirzechs stated angrily Grayfia appeared a second latter in a magic circle ready to battle.

"My apologies Sirzechs. I was speaking with Naru-chan when he mentioned a fallen angel had killed him." Kurumi spoke in a respectful tone with bowing her head slightly. 

"And how do you know Naruto-kun? Last time I knew he didn't have any interaction with fallen angels?" Grayfia Spoke in a cold tone. She was not here to play If Naruto lied to here he would be punished if this fallen was lying then she would be put down Azazel's daughter or not.

"I met Naru-chan years ago before he even had any knowledge of sacred gears or the supernatural. It seems his father implanted the susanoo in him" Kurumi said with a small thinking pose at the end of her sentence.

Sirzechs and Grayfia stored that info for later as they relaxed a tad bit. After all while most fallen angels are not reputable Azazel the grigory and even his own daughter Kurumi are known to hold their word. Still that raises the question why now come back to talk to Naruto.

"And pray tell me Kurumi-san what do you have to say to Naruto-kun he is after all no longer human and now the queen of my little sister." Sirzechs responded in a lazier tone. Grayfia Pinched his cheek

"Sirzechs-sama you should be more harsh. She may be here in peaceful terms but she is still trespassing" Grayfia Admonished Sirzechs all while stretching his cheek. Sirzechs winced and leaned away from his wife

"Grayfia-tan" He whined piteously.

"Anyways Grayfia is right you are trespassing and as such I'm going to ask you to leave peacefully. If you wish to talk to Naruto-kun you can do so after arranging a meeting or by use of a communication spell. If you would like I could help Naruto-kun learn the spell, and after your little display he has your magical signature down." He said the last part deadpanning at kurumi who had the decency to look away.

"Very well those terms are acceptable once again I must apologize for my rudeness. Have a good day Sirzechs-dono, Grayfia-Dono, Naru-chan" Kurumi gave Sirzechs and Grayfia a small bow while sending Naruto a small wink before she teleported away.

"Naruto-kun come we must fini-" Grayfia was interrupted by a small patter of feet. She turned around to see Rias running towards them. Rias then jumped and glomped Naruto forcing him to the ground under their combined weight.

"Naru-kun who was that and why did she flare her power at you" Rias stated angrily. Well as angry as a teary eyed little girl could be.

"Its my old childhood friend Ri-chan. She got mad at that fallen angel that tried to kill us" Naruto stated all the while avoiding her teary eyes. After all who can resist that cuteness? Not him no sir.

"Mou you never mentioned a childhood friend!" Rias was pouting but on the inside she was livid was this girl trying to move on her Naruto? ' No she looked older and she is a fallen so I don't have to worry about her' Rias was busy reassuring herself. Little did she know that the 'Fallen' girl was tied in closer to Naruto than she could ever know.

"Ill explain later Ri-chan but right now I have to go prepare for my classes with Grayfia-nee" Naruto offered lamely but even Rias knew not to go against Grayfia's word for she did not want to get punished.

"Fine~ But you owe me some snuggle time" She declare with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Ok Ri-chan" Naruto said in defeat.

"Come along Naruto-kun we have to start" Grayfia yelled and with that Naruto and Rias stood up and walked back all the while Akeno watched the spot where kurumi left from with hate.

'Stay away from my Naruto-kun you slut'


End file.
